Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 68, movable awning devices are configured as follows: a rectangular canvas that generally extends forward at an angle from a wall is wound or unwound around a take-up roller that is supported by an outer wall of a building by means of a manual lever or electric motor, etc.; and a front bar fixed at the front end portion of the canvas is configured to be translated by means of foldable swing arms such as bi-foldable arms or y-like arms (for example, see the following Patent documents 4 to 7 and Non-patent documents 1 to 2). Many of them are used for sun-shielding or rain-shielding at terraces or along the perimeters of shops, or for ornamental purposes for buildings or shops.
On the other hand, the following three kinds of movable awning devices have been thought out for covering a corner space portion of a protruded corner portion of a building (that is, a protruded outside corner portion butted at a right angle, at an obtuse angle, and at an acute angle).
(1) An awning supporting frame incorporating the entire device is supported to be extended obliquely forward at a fixing bracket at a corner end portion. Two rollers for winding and unwinding a long side of a substantially right-angled triangular canvas by an electric motor are bearing supported at opposite fore and rear end portions of the awning supporting frame. Then, a base end portion of a bi-foldable connection arm biased toward a spreading direction is attached to an midpoint of a base pipe, and a top portion of the triangular canvas is attached to an arm holder located at the top end portion of the base pipe. Further, a decoration panel is pivotally provided to be extendable at a top end portion of the awning supporting frame, whereas an arm holder is supported slidably along a groove portion of the rear portion of said decoration panel.
Further, the awning supporting frame is suspended to be supported at its portion in the vicinity of the top end by a wire rope, and is further lifted rearward above the corner end portion by a winding machine, thereby storing the entire device in an inverted posture (see Patent Document 1; hereinafter, referred to as Document 1).
(2) A screw shaft is perpendicularly supported at a corner end portion. A parasol-like canvas assembled to said shaft and its folding frame mechanism are moved upward and downward so as to open and close the canvas (see Patent document 2; hereinafter, referred to as Document 2).
(3) A circular arculate guide plate is provided in a horizontal posture to a corner end portion. A fan-like canvas and its folding frame mechanism are rotated horizontally along said guide plate so as to push to extend the canvas or fold it by the wall into the shape of bellows (see Patent document 3; hereinafter, referred to as Document 3).
List of Publication Information of Prior Art
Patent document 1: Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-40336
Patent document 2: Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-40337
Patent document 3: Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-40338
Patent document 4: Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-9381
Patent document 5: Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-36157
Patent document 6: Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 7-51545
Patent document 7: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-270089
Non-patent document 1: Japan awning association, “Awning sales manual”, pages 9 to 11, issued in January 2004
Non-patent document 2: Japan awning association, “Awning-sunshade-Japan Awning association-JAA” [online], Internet, searched on Aug. 17, 2004 <URL:http://www.awning.org/index.html>